הקרב על מעברות הירדן 1918
מוקדי המערכה: עוג'ה א-תחתא - מושב מפקד הכוחות, ואדי מלחה - בסיס הגדודים העבריים גשר אום-שורט El Ghoraniye Bridge היום גשר אלנבי [[קובץ:Fighting_across_the_Jordan_an_attack_on_Shunet_Nimrin.png|מרכז|thumb|650px|'''Shunet_Nimrin נמצאת בדרך נגשר אלנבי (אז El Ghoraniye Bridge ) לבלגה ולא-סלט בעבר הירדן הסבר: Object description image: a view from high ground across the Jordan valley. The river meanders across the composition in the middle distance, with a swathe of greenery bordering it and distinguishing it from the surrounding drier and rockier soil. A suspension bridge and a pontoon bridge cross the river at separate points, and horse-drawn carts and columns are visible moving along a road that crosses the river at the suspension bridge. In the foreground is a hut, a military truck and some resting camels. Further in the distance puffs of smoke show artillery fire where fighting is going on at the far edge of the valley, with steep slopes in the background. History note Wellington House commission, transferred to Dept and Ministry of Information and then to the Imperial War Museum Inscription James McBey 30 April 1918. המקור:מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי]] הסיור סיור באתרי הקרב על מעברות הירדן 1918 התקיים ביום חמישי, 20 פברואר 2014, מטעם העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בארץ ישראל, בהדרכת ערן תירוש. הוא כלל ביקור במעברות הירדן: גשר עבדאללה וגשר אלנבי, אתר הטבילה, וואדי מלחה ותצפית על מעבר אום שורט ראו ערך מורחב:מעברות הירדן מעברות הירדן הן האתרים בהם מי-הנהר נמוכים והגדות משני צידי הנהר הן מישוריות יחסית, כך ניתן לעבור את הדרך ולחצות את נהר הירדן. בימי שלטון האימפריה העות'מאנית הוקם גשר עץ ומימי שלטון המנדט הבריטי, יש גשרי ביטון על הנהר. במקרא מוזכרים "מעברות הירדן" בית הערבה - קבר אחים ראו ערך מורחב: בית הערבה - קבר אחים thumb|ימין|335 px|ביקור ב"קבר אחים" בבית הערבה ההיסטוריתקבר האחים באתר בית הערבה ההיסטורי, אשר הוקם לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים. בית הקברות המקורי חולל על ידי הערבים לאחר הנסיגה מחוף הצפוני של ים המלח במאי 1948. על המצבה הונצחו שמות החללים: נמרוד שכטר, לוחם פלמ"ח שנהרג בתאונת אימונים; יעקב לביא וזאב לוונטל, חברי קיבוץ שנרצחו ביריות על גדת הירדן; אברהם בן-אברהם, מעפיל אלמוני מעיראק שמת עם הגיעו לארץ המובטחת; גדעון קורנל, בנם של דויד וחנה קורן, ממייסדי הקיבוץ. בגיל שנתיים טבע בבור ברפת. בשלב מאוחר יותר הוקמה מצבה המתארת באופן אישי יותר את שמות המתים. שמו האמיתי של המעפיל האלמוני "אברהם בן-אברהם" התברר כאליהו עבד-אל נאבי. המקור: אורי איציק - תפוז גשר עבדאללה ראו ערך מורחב:גשר עבדאללה thumb|ימין|335 px|גשר עבדאללה - סיור העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל - כ' אדר א' תשע"ד גשר עבדאללה הוא גשר הרוס עשוי בטון וקורות פלדה הממוקם מספר קילומטרים צפונית לים המלח, דרומית ליריחו, בסמוך לאתר הישן של בית הערבה. הגשר נבנה מעל נהר הירדן בתקופת השלטון הירדני בגדה המערבית, תקופה קצרה לאחר תום מלחמת העצמאות, והיווה חלק מהכביש הראשי שקישר בין ירושלים לעמאן. כיום לא ניתן לחצות את הירדן על גבי הגשר מפני שחלקו הרוס. הגשר נקרא על שמו של עבדאללה הראשון, מלך ירדן. ב-7 ביוני 1967 פוצץ הגשר על ידי חבלנים מחטיבת הראל (חטיבה 10), ומאז לא שוקם ולא נעשה בו שימוש. את מקומו תפס גשר אלנבי, המשמש, מאז חתימת הסכם השלום בין ישראל לירדן ב-1994 כמעבר גבול בין שת מעבר "מצודת היהודים" - קצר אל-יהוד ראו ערך מורחב: מעבר "מצודת היהודים" - קצר אל-יהוד thumb|350px|ימין|"מבצר היהודים" - The Greek monastery of St. John the Baptist, on the banks of the Jordan River, which was used for the headquarters of the 7th Australian Light Horse.- 1918 - המקור:Australian War Memorial המעבר על נהר הירדן מכונה בערבית "אל מע'טס" - הטבילה שבו מעברה להולכי רגל במי הירדן. באתר מצויות היום חמש כנסיות, רובן השייכות להכנסיות המזרחיות: חבשית, סורית, קאתולית, יוונית אורתודוכסית ומנזר דיר חג'לה (אליו הובילה כניסה נפרדת). המנזרים קשורים למעשהו של תלמידו של ישו הנוצרי יוחנן המטביל, שטבל בנהר הירדן. מקום הטבילה הפך למרכז נוצרי רב חשיבות. סודרו כאן מתקנים לצל ןלמנוחה ושהייה לצליינים. הותקן שם גרם מעלות ביטון היורד עד נהר הירדן ממש. מכאן נוטלים מים ללטבית תינוקות ולסגולה נגד מכות ומחלות. כמו כן, באים לכאן עם תכריכים וטובלים אותם במי הירדן. באתר נערכים חגיגות ביום 6 בינואר. המקור: צבי אילן, משוט בארץ - טיולים באזורים המשוחררים - יולי 1967 המעבר מוקם באתר המשוער בו עברו בני-ישראל את נהר הירדן עם יהושע בן-נון [thumb|650px|מרכז|האתר בפברואר 2014 צילם: [http://historia.co.il יובל מלחי historia בסיור על העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל]] גשר אום-שורט ראו ערך מורחב:גשר אום-שורט thumb|260px|ימין|צילם:אמיר כהן קלונימוס - אתר [[עמוד ענן]]גשר אום-שורט הוא כינוי למעבר על נהר הירדן, אשר בו עברו הגדודים העבריים בדרכם לכיבוש עבר הירדן ביום 22 ספטמבר 1918. נכללו בהם : "גדוד 38 של קלעי המלך" הקולונל פטרסון ושתי פלוגות מ"גדוד 39 של קלעי המלך" בראשות הקולונל אליעזר מרגולין. תמונות מהאזור File:KasserPicture 031.jpg| אתר הטבילה בקיסר אל יהוד File:Camels on pontoon.jpg| JERICHO, PALESTINE. 1918. CAMEL CORPS CROSSING THE RIVER JORDAN (TO ATTACK AMMAN) NEAR JERICHO ON PONTOON BRIDGE BUILT BY AUSTRALIAN ENGINEERS. APRIL 1918. File:Jorden river 1913.jpg| מעבר הירדן - 1913 קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:חבל ארץ בקעת הירדן קטגוריה:העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל קטגוריה:מעברות הירדן